Those Bellflowers
by Grendolen
Summary: Karsh has to watch Dario and Riddel get married, but he doesn't know what Riddel's true intentions were...


----------------------

Note from me -

This is intersting...Oo

I don't own CC. :

Review cupcakes.

---------------------

_**Those Bellflowers.**_

"Karsh? You're the best man you're up,"

Karsh blinked up and nodded, he looked through the doors and saw Dario standing tall and proud infront of everyone. Of course, who wouldn't look so happy on the day of their wedding. Everyone seemed to be shining with happiness except for Karsh though. And pretty much everyone there knew it, because Dario and Riddel were getting married. So it's logical. We all knew Karsh had a thing for Riddel, ever since they were children and growing up together. It had always seemed like Dario got all of the attention from Riddel, always, since day one. And that made Karsh extremely jealous and made him angry, although, Dario was a good friend to him he still hated him now for marrying Riddel. But how could he hate him too much...after all he was his best man in the wedding.

-Flashback-

_"Karsh? Did you hear me?"_

_"Y-yes...married? Well, congradulations! It'll be a very...nice wedding..."_

_"Oh I know! I'm glad you think the same, Dario and I do want you to be the best man though,"_

_"Um...yes, of course I will..."_

_"Great! We could use your help in planning it aswell. That is if you want to,"_

_"Sure, that's fine with me,"_

Karsh tried his best to look happy for the couple, but the act wasn't pulling together so well. He was holding a bellflower that he was about to take Riddel when she had ran outside in a hurry with the big news about her and Dario's engagment to be married. He had stood frozen for a moment after she had told him, and she had to snap him out of it. Now Riddel and Dario were walking off and back inside, arms locked together and laughing together. They had looked so...happy.

He looked down at the bellflower in his hand and sighed.

_"I thought that today would change everything. Well truly...it has,"_

He threw down the flower and it's fragile petals split from the stem and spread out on the ground around the now poorly looking, bent stem. Karsh walked off because he felt like he needed a walk to get his thoughts in line.

-End flashback-

During the wedding Karsh had his chance, when the priest was saying, "Speak now or forever hold your peace,". He felt every single person's set of eyes on him and he opened his mouth, the young couple stood staring at him in a frozen position. They all waited for him to put in his two cents, he didn't, he shut his mouth and the priest blinked, carrying on with the ceremony. Right then he could have changed everything, but no. Sometimes he could be so stupid.

-Flashback-

_"You will give us your blessing, right Karsh?"_

He stood there staring at Dario, screaming inside his head "Don't say yes! This could change everything and you could have Riddel!"

_"Yes, of course,"_

You fucking idiot.

_"Thank you so much Karsh...you have no idea how much this means to me, I mean, I've always loved her..."_

I know, he thought, so did I.

_"Well, I just want to say thanks again, you're making this all happen,"_

Karsh just wanted to make it all stop. He had lost a chance at stopping this marriage. When else would he have another chance to? If he ever would? And if he did, would he realize it after he had let it slip away?

-End flashback-

The quests at the huge reception made small talk with him from time to time, saying how beautiful the wedding was and how nice Riddel's dress looked and how handsome Dario was. Karsh wanted to puke all over them, or at least smack them like crazy until they finally snapped out of their daze. Too bad this was reality and not a really bad nightmare. Although that's what reality was, wasn't it? A huge nightmare. A dream would be what he needed and he could wake up, that would only led him back to reality. And now he was confusing himself.

Riddel and Dario ate cake together and opened wedding gifts, happy grins on both of their faces. He watched from the back of the crowd of people seated at tables and watching too as if it was a marking event in history. Maybe it was. This was the perfect fairytale, a perfect man, and a princess, with the exception of a suffering man on the side.

The General was ecspecially happy that Dario and Riddel had finally gotten married, who knows how long he had been waiting for this. Forever probably, since the day of their births. It seemed too...arrange.

"I hate you," Karsh mumbled as his gaze turned to Dario's face and his eyes seemed to advert to Karsh's like he had heard him. Dario had a sorry expression on his face for a mere two seconds before anyone noticed and then he had turned back to his new bride.

Was it bad luck for a newlywed couple to hate one of them?

-Flashback-

_"I loved her..."_

_"I know,"_

_"Why is this happening?"_

_"I couldn't tell you, Karsh, I'm sorry that's all I can say..."_

_"My life has no meaning, I was always trying to get her away from him..."_

_"But Karsh..."_

_"I'm a failure,"_

_"No you're not, you're the strongest, bravest man I know. Beyond my brother, I myself have my own sense of...dislike towards him because of how loved he is,"_

_"Why is it all about him? He's supposdly the greatest swordsman in the whole manor, he get's the girl I love and wins over everyone else's heart,"_

_"I know, he leaves nothing for the rest of us to do,"_

_"I...wish he'd go away,"_

-End flashback-

The couple left with wide smiles across their bright faces and all of the quests cheered them on their way as they rode off in a carriage carried by two of the most tame dragons from the stables at the manor. After they couldn't be seen any longer, people started to clean up and clear the plates of food and glasses half full. Karsh stood there in the same spot he had stayed the whole time and watched them. He was glad that it was all over, now he had to dread watching them be together for the rest of his life.

It sucked.

What was their left to do? He loved no one else but her. Now that she had been wisked away by her dream man he was there to stand by and watch them be in love for the next seventy years. It would drive him crazy. Maybe if he moved? Left the Devas and went elsewhere? Or maybe if he wanted to start a new expedition or become an explorer even. He almost considered going into the Porre military, right then he knew that he was losing his mind. The General wouldn't let him leave, becaue their wasn't anybody else up to par to join the Devas, and the four of them had to stick together.

-Flashback Having fun with this yet?-

_"Karsh, I realize that you have been quite a worthy knight in the dragoons,"_

He could only nod, he hadn't been called to the General's office before until now. Had he done something wrong?

_"I've come to my decision now that you're one of the greatest out of my countless men out there, and I want you to join the The Devas,"_

Karsh's jaw almost dropped but he quickly stopped himself. Him? Worthy enough to become a Deva? He had seen them, they were strong and brave, and had some of the most power, how could someone with not so much importance be accepted into it?

_"You do...want to?"_

_"Of course! Yes, sir. I do, and thank you very much I feel very honored,"_

The General smiled and stood up from his chair behind his desk, reaching over and shaking Karsh's hand which was trembling a little.

_"Wonderful! Now you just have to have a little agreement with me..."_

_"Yes, sir. Anything,"_

_"You can never leave the Devas, unless you have a pretty good damned reason. You understand me, Karsh?"_

_"Yes sir!"_

He didn't realize that he was making a mistake, but now he was there in manor for the rest of his life.

-End Flashback-

He went to the valley, where Riddel and Dario used to pick bellflowers up on the highest hill. They grew there in different sizes but they all had that bluish purple color, and they were everywhere. He slowly picked one very gently and looked at it in his hand. So many times had he looked at Riddel hand these flowers to Dario and everyone else, she would always give one to Karsh aswell with her warm smile on her lips. He would always smile back at her, and thank her for the flower and he would feel good about himself. But then Dario would have to announce a speech at how thankful he was for the bellflower and how she shouldn't go to valley without someone there to protect her. And countless times had Karsh wanted to strangle him as he said all of those words, because Karsh knew that Dario loved making him jealous. Or maybe not, he was going crazy.

Karsh got down on his knees and took a handful of stems and ripped them up, throwing them over the cliff and watching them fall into nothingness. He did this over and over and over until about about seventeen flowers remained, no telling how many there was to begin with. All he wanted to do now was lie down and sleep, hoping to never wake up again.

-Flashback-

_"Karsh might not like these sorts of things...but here's you a flower anyways,"_

_"No it's not that...thank you Riddel,"_

_"And here's one for Dario,"_

Riddel seemed to just float away from Karsh and she went to Dario, her full attention on him she probably hadn't even heard Karsh say thank you.

_"Why thank you. I love it, it's so beautiful. Did you go to the valley all by yourself Miss Riddel?"_

_"Of course, it's only the valley, it's harmless,"_

_"Sometimes monsters are roaming there, if you ever want any more of these flowers you tell me Miss Riddel and I will go for you,"_

_"Well then, how about we just go together next time?"_

_"Of course, that's a wonderful idea,"_

Riddel and Dario contiued to talk and Dario would remind her of how beautiful the flower looked, just like her. Maybe if Karsh was like Dario, Riddel would like him instead? Probably not. He would do anything just to have her.

-End flashback-

"Karsh!"

"Karsh! Are you out here?"

"Karsh!"

He stirred when he heard yelling and realized that the yelling was for him, someone was searching for him and it was evening because he noticed that the sun was setting. Quickly he stood and hid so that he wouldn't be seen, although all of the missing bellflowers would bea clue to something.

"Karsh...? Hey, over here!"

"What is it, sir?"

"All of these bellflowers...most of them are gone,"

"They seemed to have been ripped from the ground..."

"And thrown over the cliff,"

Karsh noticed Dario's voice, he was supposed to be on his honeymoon. Had someone reported Karsh's disapearance and they had notified Dario, and he had left his honeymoon just to find him? Now Karsh felt bad for ruining the couple's time together. Wait, no he didn't.

"Is there any sign of him?"

His heart jumped when he heard Riddel's voice and he heard Dario tell her no, Riddel said that she would search around the cliff while they went back down to investigate there. Dario had protested but she promised that she would be careful, and he couldn't argue with her. When Dario and the soldier had left Riddel spotted Karsh right off, she knew that he had been there the whole time. She walked over and sat down beside him on the cliff and he sighed.

"You gave us quite a scare Karsh..."

"I'm...sorry, I just needed to be alone,"

"Why did you rip up all of the bellflowers?"  
"I was..."

"Angry?"

He sat there in silence and looked straight ahead, Riddel sighed and turned to make sure that nobody had been listening to their conversation.

"I know why you're angry, Karsh. There's no use in hiding it,"

"You're in love with Dario, you're married. There's nothing I can do but mope about it,""You'll fall in love with someone,"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I just know..."

"I have no use at the manor anymore, or here. I think I might move away,"

"No you won't,"

"Why not?"

"Because if something happens to Dario, who's there left to fall in love with?"

Karsh blinked at her words and turned his head to look at her, Riddel smiled and held his hand gently.

"Karsh, I do love you. But Dario and I...it's what daddy wanted..."

"It's fine, I understand,"

"No you don't...I would have picked you instead of him but daddy said to marry Dario and it anything happened, Karsh would always be there for me. And if you moved away that would be calling my father a liar, and you wouldn't want to do that,"

"No, no. I would never want to call the General a liar..."

"Good," Riddel stood and pulled him up with her, she then kissed his cheek and hugged him, and before Karsh knew it she was back down in the valley hugging Dario.


End file.
